


Books and Lollipops

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First lame attempt at nerd/leader tcest. Gift for Haking17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Lollipops

[ ](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) by  [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) ,  1 week, 9 hours ago

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were just a few moments when he didn't have to worry about leading or taking care of their family and the city and this was one of those moments. Leo rested on his futon with his favorite book on his hands: On the Art of War.  
His eyes were a hundred percent concentrated in the pages that he didn't notice his genius brother leaning in the door frame.

"Evening, Leo" Don greeted.

"Hi Don"

"You busy?" Don entered into the room closing the door behind him.

"Kinda" Leo said turning to the next page.

"Hmmm… you mind some company?" Don asked.

"Not at all" Leo said; his eyes still focused on his book. Don leaned in the bed beside the blue masked ninja.

"What are you reading?" Don asked.

"On the Art of War by Sun Tzu" Leo answered.

"Haven't you read that book like a zillion times?" Don raised a brow.

"I know but I can't help it, it's my favorite!" Leo shrugged.

"Mind if you read some for me?" Don asked.

"Sure:  1. Sun Tzu said:  The art of war is of vital importance to the State.  
2\. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin.  Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected." Leo read.

Don rested his head on Leo's shoulder whilt the latter continued.  "3. The art of war, then, is governed by five constant factors, to be taken into account in one's deliberations, when seeking to determine the conditions obtaining in the field. 4. These are:  (1) The Moral Law; (2) Heaven; (3) Earth; (4) The Commander; (5) Method and discipline" Leo listed but the sound of paper being unwrapped made him stop. 

"Er… Donnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I boring you or something?" 

"Of course not! I was in the mood for a lollipop, that's it. Please continue" Don said innocently.

"Ok… 5,6. The Moral Law causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger" Leo continued.

"Interesting" Don muttered while he played with the lollipop on his lips. Leo noticed this and cleared his throat.

"7. Heaven signifies night and day, cold and heat, times and seasons… uh…" Leo was starting to get even more distracted by the sight of Don licking and sucking the candy making him feel nervous.

"Keep it going, Leo. This is really interesting" Don said. 

"Right, uh… 8. Earth comprises distances, great and small; danger and security; open ground and narrow passes; the chances of life… a-and…"   Again, the sight of the genius turtle twirling the lollipop, the playful licks and lustful look on his eyes made Leo blush. He knew Don was doing this on purpose.

"And?" Don said with a playful voice while he sucked the candy. Leo's face was redder and redder. He tried to continue.

"9. The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerely, benevolence, courage and strictness"

"Sounds a lot like you, Leo" Don commented giving a teasing lick to the candy which was next to Leo's face. The blue masked turtle was starting to get impatient… and aroused.

"10. By method and discipline are to be understood the marshaling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure" Leo managed to say before a cherry flavored kiss made him stop.

"Whoa… that was unexpected. Got bored of the book of your candy?" Leo panted once the kiss broke. Don tossed the book aside with his candy and kissed Leo again ghosting his hand to his lover's lower plastron.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for… other kind of lollipop" Don whispered lustfully.

"Bet you are" Leo churred pinning his genius lover down and kissing him breathless. 

Yeah, Leo just got to love those moments.


End file.
